The invention relates to a device for adjusting the control times in a control drive of an internal combustion engine.
From DE-OS 31 46 613 a device for adjusting the control times in a control drive of an internal combustion engine is known in which each camshaft to be adjusted has an axially movable adjustable adapter which is prevented from turning via a spline connection; the adjustable adapter engages an intermediate wheel driven by the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine via spiral gearing. By moving the adjustable adapter axially, the adjustment of the camshaft relative to the crankshaft, and thus the control time of valves actuated by the camshafts, can be changed. The axial adjustment of the adjustable adapter is done by a special actuating drive.
The object of the invention is to provide a structurally simple device which enables adjustment of the control times with small adjustment forces.